List of channel events
There is the channel events of the history. 2014-2015 (Prabowo's Golden Age) Prabowo Wahyu era (June-November 2014) A fake account Prabowo Wahyu is created and copying Intellectual Games, the Vietnamese PvZ Player, then YouTube blocks the account and all videos gone. Immidiately, I make Prabowo Muhammad for Muslim name, then retired in September 2014 until Big Wave Beach update in PvZ 2. Prabowo Muhammad Pilot (December 2014-March 2015) Prabowo Muhammad now here for the new walkthrough, Sweet Potato is here in Luck O’ The Zombie Pinata Party event, collecting 109 gems, then unlock my favorite and #1 plant Sweet Potato like my profile, and make the Intro with Blue stickman is powering on until 2018 the creation of Prabowo character. 2015 (Prabowo's Dark Age) April Fools era (April 2015) During the April Fools event, I make the FNAF music mixed with Magica De Spell’s Theme from DuckTales/Donald Duck series with following Swedish gamer PewDiePie playing Disney Infinity until the last episode of Phineas and Ferb and Disney Pixar’s Inside Out official release in Indonesian theatres. Season 1 of Prabowo Muhammad (June-September 2015) Making of Lost City gameplay with unlocked Sweet Potato, then create the messing up with PvZ video of PvZ 2 mashup with Inside Out, Dr. Zomboss looking Peashooter’s brain has 5 emotions like and refers Riley Andersen, until making Retro like games. Season 2 of Prabowo Muhammad (October-November 2015) I unlock Ghost Pepper for Neon Mixtape Tour party to scare all zombies with jumpscare like Playing FNAF or Creepypasta games. Winter Season Special (December 2015) During Feastivus, I unlock Sap-fling that sticky, All Plants are completely with Jurassic Marsh, and now celebrating New Year 2016. 2016 (Prabowo's Renaissance) Season 2 Continues (January-June 2016) Continuing the Season One with making Plants Boosted and unlocking Wasabi Whip and Explode-O-Nut, after the Modern Day, it has added the additional level of Egypt Days 26-35 and Modern Days 35-42. Summer Party (July-August 2016) After Phineas and Ferb has cancellation, Milo Murphy’s Law here but I skip it, unlocking more plants with bonus costumes and get Time Twister costume from Jurassic Marsh and Far Future like Hanna-Barbera’s The Flintstones and The Jetsons. SiIvaGunner is here in 2016. I also have Cartoon Network classics here and The Secret Life of Pets with The Fairly OddParents. Season 3 of Prabowo Muhammad (October-December 2016) More Special Plants like Witch Hazel, Parsnip, and Missile Toe, Witch Hazel is unlocked at Lawn of Doom, Parsnip unlocked at Fall Food Fight, Missile Toe unlocked at Feastivus and so happily with more plants in the events. 2017 (Prabowo's Post-Renaissance) Rfm767 is run out of ideas (January-May 2017) Rfm767 has now uploaded Minecraft and Pokemon only, no PvZ uploaded by Rfm767, and name is converted into Rfm VS Games, but Prabowo Muhammad has commented about PvZ 2 upload again and Jason is upload the video for Rfm. Despicable Me and Inside Out Day (June-September 2017) During Despicable Me sequels and Inside Out is released in RCTI and Global TV in Indonesia, I have more playing Inside Out Thought Bubbles and sneak peek Despicable Me 3, and I want Back to the Future and The Simpsons Movie in RCTI and Global TV in Indonesia, but I create my idea in Facebook. Inside Out also released in Disney Channel in 2017 for Premiere. Season 4 of Prabowo Muhammad (October-December 2017) Now I make a High Quality Rips of Inside Out fake game with LEGO Dimensions-alike of Inside Out Dimensions of music Team Building, the Team Building music is mixed with Puzzle Room from Kirby Planet Robobot and Uwol The Quest for Money Title Theme or Continue from Felix The Cat Bootleg, with word of Да and Нет (Russian of Yes and No). However I use Cyborg Kuro-chan as new character from the unpopular Japanese anime. 2018-present (Prabowo's Revival Era) Ginta Gaming has run out of ideas (January-March 2018) Ginta Gaming is now retired, but I make more animations and walkthroughs of Prabowo Muhammad and Undertale rips for retired Ginta Gaming. Season 4 Continues (April-June 2018) I continue the Season 4 into Season 4B (Season 4Ever) with uploading High Quality Rips and Walkthroughs. Reboot era (July 2018) I reboot the channel for The Simpsons, Strawberry Shortcake,The Loud House, Doctor Who, and Family Guy, also Inside Out became The Secret Life of Pets, The Fairly OddParents, Howie Scream, The PowerPuff Girls, Dexter’s Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Camp Lazlo, and Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends with the return of Phineas and Ferb. Post-Reboot era and death of Phn797/Jason (Late July 2018) After the reboot era of the channel, I added The Secret Life of Pets, The Fairly OddParents, Howie Scream, The PowerPuff Girls, Dexter’s Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Camp Lazlo, and Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends for the rips, also Phn797 is Jason, and now Phn is dead and converted into RamRax, and me upload for retired player. LEGO Incredibles Gameplay (August 2018-Present) So I play LEGO Incredibles for completing the following film of The Incredibles and Incredibles 2, but at start is Incredibles 2, then later The Incredibles for review, and unlocking Pixar characters like Woody from Toy Story, Flik from A Bugs Life, Sulley from Monsters University, Dory from Finding Nemo or Finding Dory, Lightning McQueen from Cars Trilogy, Remy and Linguini from Ratatouille, WALL-E, Russell from Up, Merida from Brave, Bing Bong from Inside Out (my favorite franchise), Spot from Good Dinosaur (another franchise), and Miguel from Coco (for Post-Reboot). Brazilian Independence Day (September 7th, 2018) I made only one rips for Brazilian memes and YouTubers for YTPBR is Madrugalovania joke of Undertale. GMan Hide and Seek (September 10th, 2018) GMan has coming to your event, The Doctor’s TARDIS has given by GMan the unknown antagonist from Half Life series, come from Black Mesa to destroy Boromir. But the video are released is two videos for the event. 9/11 (September 11th, 2018) Cancelled, I continue Season 4. Talk Like a Pirate Day (September 19th, 2018) I make only one video for Pirate Seas day of PvZ 2. Channel Ending (September 27th-October 2nd, 2018) The channel is announced to end. It is in reality only the end of Season 4. Oktoberfest Day (October 3rd-5th, 2018) The Oktoberfest Day is day for German Root Beer day I upload 3 special videos that based on Munich, Germany for Medic. Season 5 of Prabowo Muhammad (October 6th-Current) I continued into Season 5, and I would making the rips, YTPs, gameplays inspired by RFM767, and I would making the Comeback Crisis and takeover. But I would make more shitposts like Word Replacement Remixes such as Let It Grow or Ain't Got Rhythm, within Nyan Cat (the cutest cat, not Felix the Cat) and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Prabowo's Lawn of Doom (October 15th-22nd, 2018) The Lawn of Doom special is I made the Halloween themed Pinata gameplay in PvZ 2, Halloween rips, Spooky animation, and more. The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis (November 12th-Current) Thanksgiving-themed rips and story chapters are released to be a movie. Pray for Paris Day 2018 (November 23rd, 2018) With the champion of FIFA World Cup 2018, I upload AMUNO and the four of France-Related culture rips with sneak peek with defeating Bomb Voyage in LEGO Incredibles. Candace Flynn Takeover (November 25th-) takes over the Twitter and the channel. The channel's profile picture is: Videos uploaded during this event have the description "Go-Go-Candace, Gadget Channel Description!".